Addicted
by PhotographsAndGasoline
Summary: This is my first song fic. It was a one-shot turned chapter story. Horrid summary i know, but please R & R. Rated M for later chapters. J/S
1. Chapter 1

_"It's like you're a drug._

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down._

_It's like I'm stuck._

_It's like I'm running from you all the time."_

**Sarah's apartment, Aboveground**

I ran through the Goblin King's labyrinth when I was a teenager. It seems like so long ago, and yet I'm only twenty-two. I ran through the Goblin King's labyrinth and defeated him.

And yet I'm still running. The Goblin King is everywhere I go; I see his mismatched eyes everytime I walk by a reflective surface. I can't help but turn and run when I think I see those beautifully haunting eyes. What else can I do? Wait to be dragged back into the labyrinth or, God forbid, the Bog of Eternal Stanch? Even to this day I cannot stomach a strong smell- no matter how pleasant. I don't even wear perfume. Just deodorant.

I'm thinking of all the things the Goblin King did to me: refusing to give Toby back, forcing me to run in his labyrinth for thirteen hours, then taking a few of those hours away, putting me in the oubliette, posioning me with a peach, and finally the Bog. Even those twisted Fierys were less cruel.

Anyways, I think about all of this while I'm sitting in my apartment watching TV. I'm not really watching it, I just need backgraound noise. Without it, I can hear _his_ words: "You're eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel."

And yet...I miss him. I would never say that out loud, but I miss the Goblin King.

_"And I know I let you have all the power,_

_It's like the only company I seek is misery all around."_

**Jareth's castle, Underground**

"Sarah." I whisper as I watch her through onw of my crystals. She's sitting in a large brown leather chair, her dark hair pulled back loosely. I swear, she's more beautiful every day. And she doean't even wear make-up. Unless, of course, she's in a play. She always gets the lead, of course. Nothing but the best for my girl.

That's right. _My_ girl. She will always be my girl, power over her or not. I've missed her in the years she's been gone. Although very few, each year has felt like a century. And my misery shows. My subject's can see it; my kingdom reflects it. The leaves on the trees have turned brown and most have fallen off. The water is murky, even the Bog smells worse.

Oh, if only she was say the words! If only she would wish for me to return to her! I would be beside her before she could even finish the sentence, rules be damned. But wait! What is this she's saying?

"I wish I could see the Goblin King, right-"

I'm by her side before she finishes.

"Y-you came." She stutters.

"Now precious, you know I'll always come when you say your right words. Miss me?" I ask with a grin. Her eyes still sparkle like stars.

"Never. I just got lonely. And you're the only person who I have to talk to." she said.

"You're eyes are always so sad, Sarah. And you have friends. You have Hogwash. And the beast. And that damned disobediant fox."

"It's Hoggle. And Sir Didymus followed orders! We had his permission to cross!" Sarah shouted.

"Yes. So I guess you're right. But let's not stray from our subject, hmm? You having others you could speak to besides me?"

"They won't come anymore. I don't know why, but they won't. I called for them so many times. It's actuall the real reason I've called you. I have to know...did you harm them?" She asked. Her voice was filled with worry. If only she loved me as much as she does her friends.

"Now Sarah, why would I harm my subjects? They are of no threat to me, now guilty of any crime. I give you my word I have not layed a finger on them." I said honestly. Hell, I don't even know where Hogwart is these days.

"How do I know you aren't lying? Why should I believe you? Simply because I have your word?" Sarah shouted.

"Have I ever lied to you Sarah? Truly lied? I like to think my word is worth something. I never go back on it, nor have I ever broken it." I stated flatly.

"Oh really? Then how come you said I had thirteen hours to run the labyrinth, then took five away?"

"I was angry, precious. And you said it was a 'piece of cake.' If you had truly ran out of time I would have given you the remaining five hours. I wouldn't truly cheat to keep you or the child in the Underground." I told her.

"That would have been very...fair of you." She said. Dear God, I think she's speechless!

"See? I am very generous when the occasion calls for it. Now, about your friends. I assume you would like me to locate them for you?"

"Yes and no. I want your help finding them. King, I want you to take me back to Underground."

In the blink of an eye we were back in my domain, and I am sure my heart is about to burst from excitement in knowing she is she _asked_ to come back.


	2. Chapter 2

**So...I decided to go ahead and publish the next chapter. But, if you want more, you have to review! Thanks. =] Also, I don't own Labyrinth. **

"_It's like you're a leach._

_Sucking the life from me."_

**Just outside the labyrinth, Underground**

"Sarah? Is everything alright?" The Goblin King asked me.

"Yes. It just feels so strange to be back after all this time, that's all. So, are you going to stay with me this whole time? Or do I have to search solo whilst you watch in your crystals?"I asked sharply. I wanted help, not an audience.

"I will be here as long as you need me. And if you should decide you no longer want my help..." He trailed off, sadness flickering across his beautiful face. His beautiful but cruel face. The face I missed.

"I know what to say, Goblin King. And I will not hesitate to say it if you overstep your boundaries." I said.

"Overstep my boundaries? Why, Sarah precious, how would I be doing that? Like this?" He asked, moving closer to me. So close our faces were almost touching.

"Yes, Goblin King. Just like that," I said as I backed away. I took a deep breath. I didn't even know I had stopped breathing. It's just like last time. My emotions pulling me in so many directions. One running as far away from him as I can, and the other running towards him.

The Goblin King opened the door. "Lady's first."

"Thanks." I said. Why is he being sweet? I can't try to hate him if he's sweet.

"Now, how would you like my assistance, precious?" He asked with a smile.

"For one, stop calling me precious. I'm not your precious thing. Second, can't you just like...look in a crystal and see them?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. My subject's are immune to my crystals. At least the magic that allows me to find them. I don't understand why, but they are. And in case you haven't noticed, _Sarah_, my kingdom has suffered lately."

It's true. Everything looks darker, almost as if it was depressed. "What happened?"

"The kingdom is tied into my emotions. What I feel, it shows. What I feel, it feels." The Goblin King said quietly.

"Why are you so depressed then?" A simple question.

"I think that answer should be obvious, precious."

"I asked you not to call me tha-" Oh. _Oh._ "Okay. I guess I can live with being called precious, Goblin King."

"Jareth, Sarah. You can call me Jareth. Saying my name won't make you fall in love with me." He said sadly. I can't help but notice how sad he is. How his blue and green eyes look as if tears are just waiting to fall down. Whoa. Wait a minute...what did he say?"

"I don't think your name will make me love you, _Jareth_." I said, emphasizing his name. The only name I seem to whisper when I feel sad.

He stepped closer. "Then why won't you say my name?"

I stepped closer, nearly closing the gap between us. "Because you want me to."

And then he leaned in and kissed me. Nothing fancy, just a simple brush of his lips. I felt a small shiver go up my spine.

"It's about time you started figuring me out, precious." Jareth said with a grin big enough to rival the Cheshire Cat's.

"_And I know I let you have all the power._

_And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time."_

She didn't smack me. She didn't turn away with disgust. In fact, I think she may have liked the kiss. She's smiling! Smiling!

"Come now, let's go find your friends." I tried to take her hand. She put it in her pocket. Damn. But she has the power. If she wants me, I have to let her come to me. That's what my Royal Adviser says anyways.

"Where should we look first? Please don't say the Bog." She seemed frightened by the very thought of the Bog.

"No precious. I won't take you anywhere near there. Unless it's necessary. I thought we'd begin our search at Hogbrain's-"

"Hoggle!"

"-Hoggle's house. It's actually not too far from here. We can walk if you'd like."

"Umm...Jareth, what other option do we have then walking?" She looked so puzzled. It's cute.

"I'm Fae, Sarah. I have powers. I can transport us in seconds if you so wish." I explained.

"I think I'll walk for now."

"As you wish, precious." I said as I led the way through my labyrinth to Hoggle's house.

It truly wasn't far away, just a few simple turns. And yet Sarah looks exhausted. Her skin looks so pale against the orange sky of the Underground.

"Is everything okay? We can stop and rest, if you'd like." I offered,

"Please. And Jareth, what the hell do you mean Hoggle's house is close? We've been walking for hours!" Sarah exclaimed.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "We've been walking for precisely five minutes, Sarah. My labyrinth is magical, and is designed to make the runner want to give up. I, and many of my subjects, are immune to this particular ability. However...it seems you are not."

"Jareth, I'm _human_, I have no magic to protect me here. I'm immune to nothing." Sarah said flatly.

I sighed. She still doesn't realize she holds all the cards. Such a pity. And she's immune to at least one thing in this labyrinth. "Yes you are, precious." I whispered.

"Did you say something?"

I sighed again. "No. Now, we're about two minutes away from our destination. I can transport us there magically if you're still tired, or I can carry you. But if something is truly wrong with your friends we don't need to waste any time." I offered. Please, Sarah, please let me carry you.

She stepped closer to me and held out her arms. "I don't trust your magic, Goblin King. But you're right about not wasting time. So I guess my only option is to let you carry me. But no funny business." She said with a slight smile. What is this, then? Flirting? I grin as I put one arm under the crook of her knees and the other around her back for support. I cradle her like a baby, holding her as close as possible. Oh, how I've longed to do this!

"That's strange..." She whispered into my chest.

"What is, love?"

"Your heart is beating really fast. I didn't even think you had one."

Damn. There really is no hope for me, is there?


End file.
